The Dream Dance
by AmeliaDarkholme
Summary: It's Rose Weasley's wedding and she's minutes away from having her father-and-daughter dance. The problem is, the father she wants to have the dance with is not there.
1. The Wedding

**CHARACTERS:**  
Rose Weasley : Lily Collins  
Draco Malfoy : Jude Law  
Hermione Granger : Catherine Zeta-Jones  
Eltanin Malfoy : Bertie Gilbert  
Lysander/Lorcan Scamander : Nicholas Hoult  
Dominique Weasley : Gabriella Wilde  
Ron Weasley : David Wenham

**NOTES: **This story is twenty-four years after the War. It ignores the Epilogue and almost all other facts.

**DISCLAIMER: **It's Rowling's. Always have, always will.

* * *

It's my wedding today.

I'll be marrying the man that I've loved since I was eleven; Lysander Scamander.

Lysander and I first met on the train when we were on our way to Hogwarts. He and his twin Lorcan are the sons of Luna and Rolf Scamander. They are two of the best friends I could ever ask for. The three of us and my cousin Dominique Weasley spent most of our childhood together. Funny enough, I fell for Lysander and Dom fell for Lorcan. I was shy at first to admit my feelings for him, thinking that he'd never thought of me something more than his friends and maybe sister. But I was wrong. In my sixth year, he asked me to be his girlfriend! As cliche as this sounded, I was over the moon when I heard those words coming out of his mouth. We became inseparable ever since then. Well, even more than we used to when we were only best friends. Right on my twenty-first birthday, Lysander proposed me.

That was a year ago.

And now here I am, twenty-two years old, just a few minutes away from tying the knot with my soon-to-be husband.

I've always wanted a perfect wedding since I was a little girl. I wanted it to be like the weddings I saw in my those old Disney movies my mother showed me when I was little. The huge castle, beautiful gown, and of course, my prince charming. The fact that my mother's love-life is a total chaos might be another factor too, I suppose. She divorced Ron when I was only two years old, when she noticed that she never loved Ron that way. Their separation went smoothly until she found out that Ron had been secretly seeing Parvati Patil behind her back since they first got married. I could barely remembered it anymore but I'm pretty sure it involved _a lot _of screaming from the both of them. The last time I really saw Ron, not only seeing him from afar in Diagon Alley, was probably eighteen years ago. He's never had any intention of getting to know me and I won't say that I'm not disappointed. But oh well, I've got my mum anyway, and she's more than enough.

Not to mention, I've got Draco.

My mother started seeing Draco Malfoy when I was four; three years after her divorce. Draco himself just went through his own divorce because he found out that him and his wife Astoria were better off as friends. Unlike my mother and Ron, Draco and Astoria still stay as friends until now. In fact, Astoria was the one who introduced Draco to Hermione, whom she knew from work as Healers. Draco immediately found his place in my heart without really trying. Seeing as I've never really had my father around, to have Draco in my life was something I'd always dreamed about. Before Draco got in my life, every year on my birthday I always wished to have a father. It didn't have to be Ron, it could be anybody. And Draco Malfoy is the best father a girl could ever ask for.

He tucked me in to bed every night – and he still does till today.

He helped me cook breakfast for Mum when she was sick.

He bought me my first princess dress as a birthday present.

He watched the _Tweenies _with me – even if he hated it.

He gave me a kiss-goodbye before I boarded the Hogwarts train.

He smiled the widest when I got sorted in Slytherin.

He came to all of my Quidditch matches.

He literally danced when I told him I was top at class.

He hexed the boy who broke my heart.

He stayed up all night waiting for me to come back from my date.

He cried when I graduated a Valedictorian from Hogwarts.

He gave me the whole world; something that Ron failed to do.

And now, at my wedding day, he's missing.

* * *

Ron is here.

I can't believe it. He's here after abandoning me and my mother for eighteen years. I'm upset for everything he's done to me but at least he comes to my wedding. He has his wife and his daughter coming along with him. Clarisse Weasley is two years younger than me, one of the biggest snob Hogwarts has ever seen. I saw Mum glaring at Ron and his family when he first arrived. She's still reluctant to greet him, opting to spend her time with Astoria. I myself have been locking myself in my room, feeling a little nervous and because I'm still waiting for Draco to come.

"Knock knock, sister," a voice says as the door to my room is opened. "Can Dom and I come in?"

"Yes, do come in, Elt," I say impatiently. "I really need you two right now."

My half-brother comes into my room, smiling affectionately at me, my best friend-slash-cousin walking behind him. Eltanin is five years younger than me and is only a few months away from graduating. He looks older than he actually is though, thanks to his tall-figure. Seventeen years old and he's almost taller than Draco. He looks dapper in his dress-robes, something our mother had to yell first to get him inside it. He takes a seat beside me on my right while Dom takes her seat on my left. Dom is easily the most beautiful between all of us the Weasley kids. She definitely takes after her mother's gorgeous looks and the fact that she's the tallest girl between all of the Weasley girls sometimes becomes the reason why I envy her a lot; besides the fact that she has complete set of _biological _parents. And my half-brother is not bad at all. At the age of seventeen, he's probably bedded more girls than Draco and Uncle Harry combined. And that's _a lot_ considering Draco was a manwhore when he was younger. Or so said Mum.

"You're upset," Elt states, taking my hand in his. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I nod my head yes. "It's just...I'm nervous. I have that stupid break-down brides have minutes before their wedding, I've a father that's abandoned me for years coming to my wedding, and on top of it all, _Draco is not here._"

"He will come," Elt says confidently. "I'm sure he's got something to do right now but I promise you, he _will _come."

"Your optimism never fails me, little brother," I say with a small smile. Elt chuckles, grasping my hand firmly in a supportive manner.

"You know, I always wonder why you never call him 'Dad' after all this years," Dom inquires carefully. "I mean, yeah, your mother and him just got married but he's been practically your father all these years."

"I don't know... I guess it's because he only got married after Elt's already eight years old and he's been Draco to me all along it feels weird to start calling him 'Dad'. I love him to bits and he's the best father I could ever ask for but really, it's weird to call him something other than Draco."

"Are you still upset that Uncle Ron is here?" she says. I shrug, nearly running a hand through my hair.

"Yes. I mean, I'm not upset that he's here. I'm more upset that he _is _here. You get what I mean?"

"No," both blondes answer at the same time. I scowl, wondering how the both of them can sometimes act so alike when they're not related at all.

"I don't care that he's here, in my wedding. It's the reason that he is here _because _of my wedding that upsets me. He's got eighteen years to do that and he only does that now, when I'm getting married. And he ever has the nerve to bring his _new _family along with him. What an arse."

"And about Dad?" Elt utters softly, probably knowing that Draco's absence upsets me more than Ron's existence.

"I understand that he's got lots of work to do but I wish that his work wouldn't get in the way of my wedding day. My wedding day is the day I've always dreamed about and I always wanted him to be there. But, yeah... He's not here." I can feel tears clouding my eyes, threatening to fall. Damn it, I'm not even pregnant yet and I'm already so emotional!

Elt sighs pulls me into a hug, careful not to ruin my dress or make-up or hair-do. Stroking my shoulder the way his father always did when I was little, he said, "Don't worry, Rose. He'll be here. Missing your wedding is the last thing he'd want in this world."

* * *

Draco is still not here yet.

Mum said that if by the time the father-and-daughter dance starts Draco is still not here, Ron will take his place. I won't lie and say that I'm not majorly disappointed to hear this because I am. It's _Draco_ whom I always pictured in mind when I dreamed of my father-and-daughter dance. Not Ron. But well, it's better that than nothing, right? Beggars can't be choosers. I grow more skeptical that Draco will even be there at all, even if Elt keeps on trying to convince me that he will. Other than that though, the wedding goes off without a hitch. I'm now officially Mrs Lysander Scamander.

"How are you, Mrs Scamander?" Lysander whispers to my ears as we have our first dance.

"I'm the happiest I've ever been in my whole life," I say, beaming slightly. "In case you missed the notice, Mr Scamander, I'm now married with the man I've loved since I was eleven."

"Really? Wow, that guy must be the luckiest son of a – "

"HOW DARE YOU, RONALD WEASLEY!" Mum's voice can be heard coming from the living room of the Malfoy Manor. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME SELFISH WHEN IT'S _YOU _WHO LEFT ME AND ROSE!"

"WELL, YOU SHOULD HAVE AT LEAST LET ME SEE _MY _DAUGHTER! I MEAN, FOR MERLIN'S SAKE, HERMIONE, IT'S _BLOODY DRACO MALFOY _WHO RAISED HER! I CAN'T HAVE MY DAUGHTER BEING RAISED BY A LOWLY EX-DEATH EATER LIKE HIM!"

"YOU STOP HAVING THE RIGHT TO CALL HER _YOUR _DAUGHTER THE MOMENT I FOUND OUT YOU'VE BEEN SCREWING PARVATI BEHIND MY BACK, _WEASLEY! _NOW, GET HELL AWAY FROM MY HOUSE OR I'LL HAVE THE AURORS TO KICK YOU OUT FROM HERE!"

No replies come from Ron. He merely storms right back into the ball room, dragging his wife and daughter out of the room. Everything becomes silent as everyone watches Mum standing in front of the door, looking close from bursting to tears. She mutters something about powdering her cheek before making a mad dash to the nearest ladies' room, Astoria running right behind her. Meanwhile, I'm at lost for words. I don't know what to say. My _perfect _wedding is ruined because of _Ron Weasley._ And how dare he, calling Draco names! Draco Malfoy has been a much better man than Ron could ever be. As if that little drama is not enough, the stupid singer of the band Mum hired for the wedding announces that it's time for the father-and-daughter dance.

The most important part of a wedding.

And none of my fathers are here.

"Rosie – "

"You go dance with your father, Dom," I say, sucking back my tears. "I'll just wait here with Lys."

"But, Rose – "

"Don't worry about me. I'll be alright."

"Oh, yes, she will be alright," a voice says behind me. Surprised, I turn around violently I almost ram my head to his chin.

There, standing in his finest robes, is Draco Malfoy.

"Mr Scamander," he says even though his grey eyes are set on mine. "If you don't mind, can I steal your wife for five minutes? I owe her a dance."

"Go ahead, sir," Lysander says, grinning from ear to ear.

Draco takes my hand and leads me to the middle of the dance floor. I'm still a little dumbstruck about the fact that he's _finally here!_ Draco is finally here, and he's now having the father-and-daughter dance with me!

"I'm sorry I'm late," he murmur as he spins me around expertly. "Everyone at work is being an idiot. God, I just wish I could hire you to work for me already." We both laugh softly at the humour.

"I thought you wouldn't come," I say softly, burying my head against his chest.

"Of course I'd come, Rose. This dance is important to you and whatever is important to you is even more important for me."

"Really?" I say childishly. For a moment, I almost saw him twelve years younger and I felt like I was ten again, asking whether he was serious when he said he wanted to be my father.

"I swear on my blonde head that I'm telling the truth," he says with a smile.

"I love you, do you know that?" I say before I can stop myself. "I know I don't say it often, but I love you. You're just what I always imagine a father would be when I was a kid. And what's better about you is you _chose _to be my father. You could have sent me away but no. You wanted to be my father and that's what I love the most about you, _Dad."_

Draco stares at me long before he lifts me off the ground, spinning me around as he hugs me tightly. I can feel the crook of my neck gets wet and when I have a look on his face, I see tears falling freely off his eyes. It's not every day that you get to see a crying Draco Malfoy so it's an understatement of the millennium to say that I'm surprised.

"Dad, why are you –"

"Oh, _my baby girl, _I love you too," he whispers, kissing my forehead. "The moment I saw you when I first came to your house, I fell in love with you instantly. You, my girl, is the best thing I ever have in my whole life. I love you, too, Rose."

Easy to say that I spend more than five minutes dancing with Draco. We talk about a lot of things, starting from the stuffs that happened when I was still too young to realise it. Thank God Lysander doesn't mind about it. I mean, it's not like he can anyway. He's going to steal me to go with him to Hawaii for our honeymoon so he's no right to complain.

And that day also happens to be the last time I ever see Ron Weasley.

I don't care though because I've got a father.

His name is Draco Malfoy and he's the best Dad in the world.


	2. Forty-Five Years Later

It's exactly forty-five years after my wedding.

At the age of sixty-seven, I have two sons and one girl, and ten grandchildren. My eldest is Michael Thomas and he's now forty two. He has three sons and all three of them are named after the members of his favourite Muggle band, _30 Seconds to Mars. _My second child, Michael's twin, is Robert David. He has four children, two boys and two girls, one for each of the Houses at Hogwarts. My youngest, Diana, is three years younger than her brothers. She has three girls, triplets, and all of them are the biggest heart-breaker Hogwarts have ever seen. My sons, even if they're not related to their step-Granddad by blood, have almost all of the traits that he's proud of, be it the good ones or the bad ones. But they have my mother's temper too though, so I guess it's rather fair. My daughter, on the other hand, is the exact photocopy of my husband, even if she looks a lot like me. There are no hints of my parents on her. Well, probably except for her brain. All of my children inherit Mum's brilliance. In fact, I'm almost sure that Diana is almost _smarter _than her Grandma – even if Dad said it was impossible. But give it to Dad to praise his wife for every second of his life.

"Mum?" my oldest calls, knocking the door of my room softly.

"Yes, Mike?" I say, wishing that he hadn't come in so soon. That way, I could probably pretend for a few minutes longer.

"Let's go now. Better we don't make them wait anymore." I nod my head and move to follow him out of my room. I stop him abruptly just right before we get into the car.

"Is this truly happening?" I whisper, feeling very much like a child but I don't care. Michael bites his bottom, something I often see my own mother does.

"I'm afraid so, Mum." I nod for the second time that day and slide into the car. Awhile later, Michael takes his seat behind the driver-seat and soon, he's driving away from the house.

"Is your Uncle coming?" I ask when we've been on the road for a few minutes. It's been awhile since I've heard about Elt. He moved to America just a year after he graduated, and just several years later, he got married with an American witch. They have a son named Leonard, and a daughter Katherine together. Leonard five years younger than Diana and only a year older than his sister.

"Of course. He said he'll meet us there. Him and his family are Apparating straight from Boston."

"Okay..."

For the rest of the journey, the both of us are silent. It's better that way because, after forty-five years, it's nice to have several minutes of utter silence just for myself. I'm thankful that Michael understands that. I love all of my children but it's always Michael whom I'm the closest with. He just knows me too well it's sometimes worrying. When we reach my parents' place, I see a lot of people have been there as well – and by a lot, I was talking about a hundred-something people coming. With the help of my son, I get out of the car. Usually, I'd go ballistic if Michael's treating me like I was crippled. But this time, I let him since I've no energy to stand, to be honest. I find my husband already waiting in the vast garden of the Malfoy Manor, sitting beside Mum. My other children are sitting with their family. Last but not least, my eyes land on my brother; the second person I always depend my whole life on after my father. Forgetting the fact that I wasn't as young as I used to, I push Michael away and run as fast as I can toward Elt.

"Rosie!" Elt exclaims when I practically jump on him, hugging him a bone-crushing hug. "Hey, long time no – _sis, are you crying?"_

I am. I don't know when, but tears fall freely from eyes. Once I've started crying, I can't stop. I try to say something to Elt, but it all comes in a jumbled mess. So, instead, I choose to just hug my brother and let it all out. I cry and cry, but even if I'd ran out of tears, I doubt I could start talking soon. My brother, bless his heart, says nothing. He just stands there, one hand around my waist while the other one stroking my hair. Being in Elt's arms remind me of the another pair of arms that used to hug me _many _years ago.

"Let's sit down, sis," Elt mutters, guiding me to sit on an empty chair. When he tries to move, I latch my arm around his he doesn't have a choice but to sit beside me. I know act like a child but I don't care. I need my brother now.

"We are all here today to pay our respect to the man who all knew all these years, the man who did a lot for the British Wizarding world; Draco Malfoy..." the minister begins the speech but I tuned out immediately. His words bring back memories of what have happened for the past few years.

* * *

Dad had been battling against a rare kind of leukeamia called _Acute promyelocytic leukeamia, _or APL for short. It was only a few weeks after my sixteeth birthday when it was revealed that he had it around with him since he was seventy years old. The fact that the symptoms appeared twelve years later was a miracle, said the Healers. They were a little pessimistic though that Dad would be able to live longer than a year or two because of how long he had it, and also because he wasn't exactly young anymore. But Dad was determined to prove the Healers wrong. He did everything possible to help with his leukaemia. Miraculously, when the doctor estimated that he'd only live for a year or two, he lived for seven more years.

It wasn't easy for Dad to live with his leukaemia though. He had to go through various treatments, both the Muggle-way and the magical-way. He went through surgeries, chemotheraphies, and countless of spells and charms to make sure the damned APL wouldn't win so easily over him. His thinning hair started to fall off, he lost his ability to walk, and the final nail in the coffin was when he forgot Elt. It turned out that one of the spells they put on him had several consequences, one of them being memory-lost. The bodies of wizards and witches function differently than Muggles do, but even for a wizard's standard, Dad has lived far longer, what with his condition. Still though, weak and practically depending on everyone to do everything, it didn't mean that Dad wasn't hurthing. He was, everyone was. I hurt too, seeing how my father was reduced to such a state.

Eight months before he died, he got worse. There were times when he would go straight for two days without waking up, and then he'd cry in pain like a baby. Not to mention, he was slowly forgetting everyone he knew of. After he forgot Elt, he forgot about Mum. Sometimes he'd still get bits of memories about them too, but it wasn't enough. He had forgotten his grandchildren completely, as well as his friends and collegues. I was the only one he hadn't forgot, and I wished he would never forget me. Every time I came into his room, I was scared that he'd look at me and ask who I was. And I couldn't help myself from letting out a huge sigh of relief when he greeted every time I came to visit. I knew was selfish when I said it was okay if he forgot everyone else but me. I didn't care though. I needed my father, even if he was too old to do the things he used to do for me.

I was with him when he died. I was reading him his favourite book _To Kill A Mockingbird, _just a month after his nineteenth birthday,when I felt his hand wrapped around mine. I looked at him, noticed he was paler than he usually was, given his pale-complexion and the leukaemia. I asked him did he need anything. He nodded his head softly since lately, he was losing his ability to talk. His other hand moved, pointing at the oxygen-mask on his face. At first, I thought he wanted me to take it off. So I told him no. He then shook his head and motioned me to lean closer. I realised he wanted to say something to me. I leaned closer, my ear just an inch away from the mask. I was expecting him to ask me who I was because, for the last few months, I'd been preparin for this day. But instead, _he sang. _And I cried the moment I realised what he was singing so faintly from his mask.

_I Don't Wanna Close My Eyes_

_I Don't Wanna Fall Asleep_

_'Cause I'd Miss You, Baby_

_And I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing_

_'Cause Even When I Dream of You_

_The Sweetest Dream Would Never Do_

_I'd Still Miss You, Baby_

_And I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing_

I cupped my a hand over my mouth, trying to hold back the sob I'd been holding all the while he was singing. I failed though, and the dam broke. I cried because, for the first time ever, the truth finally sinked in. The truth that I wouldn't have my father with me forever. I cried so hard I was afraid that I'd run out of tears. But I could still notice the sudden absence of breathing. How _silent _everything seemed so suddenly the moment Dad finished singing. Trembling from top to toe, I took a look at that. I thought I was going to die when I saw my father, my true knight in shining armour, was dead. The man who had given me the world, something my biological father had failed at, had finally broke his promise of never leavin me.

He could never tuck me in again every night – even if it was only as joke.

He could never me cook breakfast for Mum when she was sick again.

He could never give me a kiss-goodbye again after I came to visit.

He could never watch my favourite movies again.

He could never listen to all my stories about my children again.

He could never dance with me again every Christmas – even if it wasn't a proper dance.

He could never smile and tell me everything was okay anymore.

He could never tell stupid stories to my children anymore.

He couldn't do any of the stuffs he used to do for me all this years. And it broke my heart more than the time Lysander and I almost had a divorce.

Because his death wasn't something that could be changed.

* * *

"...and now, let us raise our wand to honour Draco Malfoy!" the minister ends his speech. Everyone raises their wands, litting the tip of it.

I've finally stopped crying. Elt has gone to talk in front of everyone about Dad. Originally, Mum wanted me to do the talking, but I said no. I wouldn't last a minute standing there, talking about how great Dad was. He wasn't just great. Yes, he did some horrible things in his youth, things that I knew he had nightmares about until the day he died. But all the things he did for me, for Mum, for our family, more than enough to made it all up.

They lower his coffin into the ground and Eltanin, as the true Heir of the Malfoy fortune, is the one who closes the grave with his wand. I see my husband waves at me, and I come toward him. I'm actually rather surprised to see her all composed and calm. To be honest, I was actually expecting her to go hysterical like I just did. But, no. Mum is the perfect epitome of poise and regale. One look into her eyes though, I know the truth. She's far more broken that she let it shows. When Dad died, a part of her died with him too. I can see it in her eyes. So, you can imagine my surprise when she looks up at me and smiles sincerely, all the life coming back into her eyes.

"Hello, Rose," she says, smiling. Even if she's all crinkled, I think she looks just as beautiful as she was decades ago.

"Hey, Mum," I greet, sitting on the empty seat beside her. I hear Lysander says something about leaving, but I'm not really sure about it.

"How are you, girl?" It doesn't matter that I'm already sixty-seven years old. She still calls me girl, as if I was still seventeen.

"You know..." I trail off, not really knowing what to say. "What about _you, _Mum?"

"I'm alright, I guess. Devastated, of course, but not so much now."

"_Pardon me?"_

She's got to be kidding.

Looking at me, her smile grows even bigger. "Rose, your father never really leaves us, you know. He still lives on, through the memories we hold dearly to our hearts. Besides." She stops, looking at Dad's grave and smile fondly. "I'm almost ninety-one years old. I can feel it's going to be my time soon. And Draco's just went ahead of me to make sure I get my VIP entrance-ticket to Heaven."


End file.
